


Nothing To Worry About

by cubedcoffeecake



Series: nervous [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cursebreaker Draco Malfoy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Supportive Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: After years of training and study, the day has finally come for Draco to take the test for his Cursebreaking Certification.





	Nothing To Worry About

**Author's Note:**

> This is my drabble for the monthly drabble challenge the Drarry Discord holds. For August 2018, the prompt was "nervous," and the wordcount was 298. Kudos to @ununquadius for running this month's challenge, and thank you thank you thank you to the lovely @heryellowcup for beta-ing this for me!

“You have nothing to worry about, Dray.”

Draco jumped a bit when Harry spoke, but a moment later he smiled at the sight of Harry’s rumpled appearance. “I’m not scared. It’s just a test. I’ve gone through lots of those.” Harry looked pointedly at Draco’s hands, which were trembling as he tried to fasten his robes.

“...Alright. Let me help you with that and then we’ll get you on your way. Gringotts would be full of fools not to hire you on the spot when you pass your final with the best scores in a century.” As Harry carefully fastened his buttons for him, Draco finally allowed himself to relax a bit. Harry was right. He’d been working for years to be a full-fledged cursebreaker; he’ll do great.

* * *

“Right this way Mr. Potter-Malfoy,” the Goblin half-snarled. Draco maintained his composure and just smiled politely in response, even restraining himself from mentioning that it was Mr.  _ Malfoy-Potter _ , thank you very much. He and Harry had fought long and hard over that distinction. It was important to them.  
  
  


 

The Goblins knew that it was Malfoy-Potter. In fact, they knew everything there was to know about Harry Potter. They had waited long years to exact payment from him for the damages he dealt their property and reputation during the Wizarding War, and they knew that his beloved husband walking into a room they had filled with curses was their best chance at receiving that compensation.

* * *

Harry sat on their couch for hours that night. The celebratory takeout he’d brought home grew cold. He finished reading his current novel. He listened to a new record. By the time the clock struck midnight, Harry was more nervous than he’d like to admit.

Why would the test be taking Draco so long?


End file.
